


Surf and Sex

by secondhandact



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you sign up to chaperone Dave's senior beach trip, he rolls his eyes and refuses to speak to you for a week. </p><p>Which is fine. </p><p>You don't need him to speak to you to be able to fuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoon/gifts).



As it turns out, chaperoning a whole bunch of kids at the beach is a lot more boring than you expected it to be. You’re one of three parental figures who signed up to watch the horde of hormonal teenagers; though you think the other two adult-like beings are the guardians of at least one of the three not-quite-adult seniors that are freshly graduated. The fact that the majority of the class is 18+ (at least one of those kids is in their 20s, you’re damn sure of it) means that you coming along is only 10% appearances. The other 90% is to irritate your little brother, which is probably your absolute favorite pastime.

He’s irritated right now, sitting on a towel with his shoulders hunched and his back to you, skinny freckled shoulders already red from the three days you’d been there. He was rooming with you, which was something you’d insisted on ( _for costs,_ you’d reasoned, and he’d rolled his eyes, because you both knew you could afford better) and you’re sure the frustration of seeing all his little friends fucking around with each other when he had to come to bed in a room with an adult each evening is getting to him. Most especially an adult that he wants but can’t touch, and you’ve been making sure that things were increasingly difficult for him as the week has gone on. What sort of big brother would you be if you didn’t fuck with him at every turn?

The concept of following through on it doesn’t bother you as much as it obviously bothers him. Incest isn’t a big deal, not in this situation, not in your mind; hell, it ain’t like the two of you are about to turn out some weird inbred kids, so what’s the harm in a little fun? Plus, you’ve known Dave’s had the hots for you for quite some time now. Shortly after he’d turned 16 he’d stolen a pair of your gloves, and about six months later you’d walked in on him jerking himself to smuppet porn. Porn you’d filmed. Porn that featured your dick and some nice plush rumps. In addition, you’d noticed the furtive way he stole glances at you when you spent the summer shirtless, and you’re _pretty_ sure that you’d heard him moaning your name once or twice in the shower. Hell, it was impossible to miss all the signs, once you were looking for them.

You’re also pretty sure he knows you know, because he’s become increasingly more nervous around you in the past few weeks. He’s 18 now, which means there’s no reason not to push the boundaries, in your mind. Hell, your brother’s a nice piece of ass, all lean muscle and toned skin, with a nice backside and a killer jawline, and you already know he’ll be a screamer in bed. Every single time you’ve brushed a hand over his shoulder in the past three months he’s flinched away, and at least half the time he’s blushed so furiously afterwards that his ears have turned red. You can only imagine how someone so sensitive to touch will respond when he’s letting himself indulge in it.

The sun is setting and most of the teenagers have vacated the beach. One or two of them had stopped by Dave’s sulky form, and you’d watched him casually converse with each of them in turn before waving them on. He had to know that you were watching him from your chair up by the boardwalk; because why else would he wave goodbye to each of his little friends instead of joining the little groups that were heading back to the hotel? The sunset is painting the sky in purples and golds and still Dave sits, bone-dry and salt-crusted from his dip in the ocean three hours earlier, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. When you sit in the sand beside him, he immediately stiffens, but says nothing.

It’s you that breaks the silence, because it’s clear he’s bent on suffering soundlessly, and you’re damn sick of it. “Looks like you’re a popular guy today.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you make friends.” There’s a harshness to his words that isn’t normally there, and it’s enough to make you raise your brows.

“Touchy, lil’ man. Why didn’t you go with them?”

Dave laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, okay. Go and what, get drunk? And come back to you probably sprawled naked on the bed, and what the fuck would I do with that.”

Mentally, you file that away as something to do later. “You could go back to one of their rooms. Ain’t nothing saying you’ve got to spend the night with me.”

Dave’s quiet, and after a few seconds, you stand, brushing the sand from your shorts. There’s a limit to how much awkward conversation you’re willing to entertain in a day, after all. You’ve taken three steps before he barks your name at you. “Dirk.”

You pause, glancing over your shoulder at him, your face just as impassive as ever.

He’s on his feet and glowering at you, brows furrowed and expression screwed up in frustration. “What, is that it, then? You want me to go off and fuck around ‘til I ain’t thinking about you anymore?” 

He’s almost shouting the words, and you close the distance between the two of you in an instant, reaching to catch his wrist and squeeze. When you grind the small bones together he gasps, his face contorting with pain and then smoothing over into the pokerface that is the Strider trademark. “You want to tell the whole beach about how you want to fuck your brother?” You hiss. 

His shoulders slump, and a small, helpless little laugh escapes him when you release his wrist. As he rubs at it, he whispers, “So you do know.”

“Is that all?” You roll your eyes. “Ain’t like you hide it well.”

There’s a split second where he’s silent, and then he’s up on his toes and kissing you with bruising intensity, pressing his body desperately against your own. When you drag him away from you he’s already panting, cheeks flushed, and he digs his fingertips into your hips to keep himself as close to you as possible. “You want it, too,” he accuses, his hips straining forward, bumping against yours. “You sick fucking pervert, you want me, too.”

Fuck, your brother’s the most dramatic guy you’ve ever known, and your fingers coil around his wrists once more. This time, he yelps when you apply pressure, which is just as well, because _what the fuck is he thinking._ “This ain’t the place to be talking about that.”

Clearly, Dave doesn’t care, because even with the way you’re fucking with his wrists he’s a squirmy little bastard, chewing on his lower lip as he trembles before you. “Fuck me,” he whispers excitedly. “Right here.”

And he’s also obviously gone batshit insane. _”What?”_

“Fuck me,” he repeats. This time, there’s the edge of a challenge in his voice. “You want me, you’re okay with it, so _fuck me_. Fuck me here on the beach.” You’d be lying if you said the idea didn’t appeal to you; already, your cock is hardening in your trunks, and he swipes at it, squirming in your grip. “You want me to beg, I’ll fucking beg. Please, Bro. _Please._ ”

Already, you’re scouring the beach. It’s late enough that most people still on the sand are still wrapped up in their own little worlds, and all the nosy little kids that are scampering around in the sunshine have been dragged home by their parents. Finally, you spot it—there’s a rocky alcove a few yards down the beach, half-hidden in the dark and with waves washing along the bottom of it. 

You’re damn glad you come prepared, but that doesn’t mean you’re swearing any less. “Go get my bag.”

You release him and he practically dances away from you, to snag the beach bag you’d left by your chair. You, in the meantime, are strolling as casually as you can towards the rocks, trying not to think about what you’re about to do and failing miserably. You were right that Dave would be enthusiastic, and the idea of fucking him almost in plain view is appealing as _hell._

Fortunately, he’s a smart kid. You’re not sure what path he took to the rocks, but when you duck behind the first big one to try and find a good place to pin him down he’s already there, your bag in one hand and the bottle of K-Y you kept stashed in it in the other. “This what you wanted?” He’s smirking, but you can see the nerves he’s trying to hide behind that smile.

“Smart kid.” 

He flushes, dropping your bag in the sand and biting his lip. “...Dude, are you sure?”

This time, it’s you laughing, and when you grab his hand, it’s to put it on the front of your trunks. Specifically, on your erection. “Are _you_?” 

“ _Whoa._ ” Tentatively, he traces the outline of your dick through your swim trunks. “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” You’ve got no intention of dragging this out. Public sex is fucking awesome, but you’re not about to let the first time you get caught be while you’re dick-deep in your little brother. “Take your shorts off.”

Swallowing, he strips them off, shivering. His own prick is already rock solid, and as you drag him close to you, you give it a stroke, which—already—has him moaning.  


You pluck the lube from his hand. “And be fucking _quiet._ ” 

With your free hand, you encourage his face down against your shoulder, and when you begin smearing the K-Y across his ass, you feel his teeth bite into your skin. You slide one well-greased finger into his tight hole, and he bites a little harder. A second finger and he’s moaning again, little whimpered curses that are half pain and half pleasure, puffed out against the side of your neck. “Fuck. _Fuck._ Bro...”

You could get used to this, your little brother trembling against you and hissing your name, his hard dick rubbing at yours through your trunks. When you shove them down, he presses even closer to you, frotting desperately with you as you work your fingers inside him. “You ever been fucked before?”

“You asking me— _haaa_ —if I’m a virgin?” He’s almost dancing at the end of your hand, his body flush against yours. “Dude, with the monster you’re p-packing, I don’t think it really matters.”

For that, he gets a kiss, and you suck his lower lip into your mouth, catching it between your teeth. When you slide your fingers out of him you also release his lip with a _*pop*_. “You gonna be able to handle this monster?” 

“I’m damn sure gonna try.” He’s trying to maintain his cool-guy persona, but he’s failing miserably, his breath hitching with every slight motion of your cock against yours, hips straining to press closer to you. 

As he moves, you wrap your still-lubed fingers around both of your organs, pressing them together and giving them a few long, slow strokes. “Gonna need you to turn around, then.” You pull your hand back, releasing your dicks with a smirk.

Once you’re no longer touching him, he’s quick to move, twisting around. You give him a shove and he stumbles forward, catching himself against one of the salt-slick rocks the two of you are surrounded by. For a moment, you just study him, surveying the sight of your skinny little brother bare before you. You take so long enjoying this sight that he makes a distressed sound, jutting his ass out impudently and spreading his thighs. “Come _on,_ Bro.”

Sucking in a deep breath, you step forward, spreading his cheeks and rubbing the head of your cock over his hole. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“No,” he responds breathlessly. “So fucking do it.”

Well, you can’t argue with that. 

His entire body goes damn near rigid as you begin to push into him, and you give his ass a swat. “Relax, lil’ bro.”

You’re a jerk, but you don’t want to mess him up too bad, so with each slow pump you ease yourself a little deeper into him, letting him adjust before you pull back and ease forward again. It takes a good five minutes before you’re actually deep enough to be content, and once you reach that point you sigh with satisfaction. “Damn, Dave, you’re fuckin’ _tight._ ”

He’s near-choking, sucking in air in deep, shuddering gasps. “Saving...myself...for the right person...” he manages, wiggling beneath you.

You chuckle, giving one hard pump of your hips. “Maybe I shouldn’t be so fuckin’ _nice_ to you, you gonna be a snarky little bastard.”

Even from this angle, you can see the way his fingers are pressing against the rocks, as though he’d dig holes into it if he could. “If I wanted nice I wouldn’t want _you._ ”

This time, it’s one, two, three rough thrusts, and he’s almost sobbing when you go still again. “You sure about this?” You ask again. As enticing as it is to reduce your brother to a weeping mess, you definitely don’t want to do it if it isn’t what he wants. 

The laugh that escapes him is stuttered and soft. “Bro.” He glances at you over his shoulder. “Fucking ruin me.”

That’s all the permission you need. You’ve taken as long as you’re comfortable with to work him up, and besides, fucking on the beach at dusk isn’t exactly the safest place to be worrying about whether or not he can handle you. He asked to be ruined and by God you’re gonna fucking give him what he wants and your hips hammer against your little brother’s with swift, rough motions, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the little alcove the two of you had holed up in. 

There’s surf splashing around your ankles while you fuck your kid brother, and you’re glad for it, because the sound of the waves is almost enough to cover the full-throated moans that are escaping the slim boy beneath you and plenty enough to hide the noises you’re making, groaning as you pound into Dave’s tight hole in the dying sunlight. He’s every bit the writhing, needy lover you thought he’d be, rocking back against you with tears streaming down his cheeks and his lips shaping incoherent words, begging you for _more—fuck— **please** —_ while you ram your thick cock into him over and over and over again. 

You realize he’s jerking at himself with sloppy, stuttered movements about the time he stops saying actual words and melts into just voiceless cries, and you redouble your efforts in response. Fuck, you’re already close, and you bite at the back of his neck, curling your fingers through his hair and yanking at it as you pick up the pace. “Gonna make you cum, kid,” you growl, and he moans in response. “Gonna make you cum fuckin’ _hard._ ”

It’s harder than you expected it to be to actually hold off ‘til he’s cumming, but you manage; still, the minute he’s shuddering beneath you and spraying his jizz over the rocks you can’t help but let yourself go, pulling out of him and leaving him empty so you can spurt hot cum over his sun-kissed back, your hand still fisted in his hair as you stroke your dick through your orgasm. It isn’t until you’ve spent the last of your seed on his skin that you release him, and he damn near collapses against the rock, both of you fighting for breath.

You recover quicker than him (of course), pulling up your trunks and tying them back in place. “You should go for a swim and then go hang out with your friends.”

“Fuck,” he pants, sinking down onto the sand. “That.”

You aim a gentle kick at his thigh. “Go hang out. Think about what you’ve done. And when you get back to our room, wake me up in some creative way.”

His eyes pop open, and he stares up at you. “You serious?”

You don’t answer, instead raising a brow at him before you scoop up your bag and turn away, to slip out of the little alcove and head back to the hotel room. You’re pretty sure your life with Dave is about to get very, _very_ interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, I really, _really_ love writing Stridercest, and I really, _really_ love writing Bro Strider.  
>  This is, however, I think the first fic I've written from Bro's point of view. It was a hell of a lot of fun to do.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
